


Сны богов

by Ailerre



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailerre/pseuds/Ailerre
Summary: Два старых шиноби говорят о том, что было, что будет, и что уже никогда не случится.
Relationships: Senju Butsuma/Uchiha Tajima
Kudos: 6





	Сны богов

_Твои волосы пахнут ветром и горячей дорожной пылью,_

_Мои пальцы измучены сталью и блужданием по ладам._

_Мы когда-то знали друг друга, но за долгой войной забыли,_

_Но сегодня я тебе память с белоснежным венком отдам._

_Сила древних легенд, как вино бродит в нашей крови._

_Полнолуние, вереск в цвету, и немного любви…_

_Это время, когда всем рифмам и словам предпочту молчание._

_Если хочешь нарушить тайну, я легко прочту по глазам._

_Тишина от чужих укроет – будем слушать её звучание._

_Я позволю себе забвение и в ресницах замрёт слеза._

_Боги свой приговор на руке начертили – живи._

_Полнолуние, соль на губах, и немного любви…_

— Каждый раз, - шепчет Буцума, - я дивлюсь тому, что все это не сон.

Таджима ничего не говорит — лежит, устроившись щекой на груди Сенджу, прикрыв глаза от блеска закатного солнца сквозь переплетение ветвей. Не хочется отвечать — хочется слушать чужой голос сквозь полудрему, обнимать, вдыхая терпкий травяной запах с нотами сосновой свежести и сладости меда. Так пахнет чакра Сенджу — растертой в ладонях зеленью, лесом после дождя, влажной землей, цветами. Его собственная, по словам Буцумы, грозой, костром и осенними листьями.

Хорошее время — весна. Зиму пережили удачно, без покойников, не было больных и совсем мало раненых на миссиях и в пограничных стычках. Хорошо, когда по соседству не враг, а союзник. Плохо только, что уже трудно водить всех за нос, скрывать мир, изображая смертельную вражду и вынужденную остановку боевых действий по причине истощения обоих враждующих сил. Еще пара лет, и тайна будет раскрыта.

Широкая ладонь скользит по спине, по шее, пальцы вплетаются в уже слегка отросшие волосы. В прошлом году Учиха здорово треснулся головой о камень, рассек кожу, да еще извалялся в грязи и просто срезал кунаем спутанные и слипшиеся от крови пряди у затылка. Целительная техника не оставила даже шрама, но осторожные касания заставляют сердце замирать.

И не только у Таджимы. Учихи, особенно, взрослые, из старшего поколения, заставшего разгар войны, даже среди своих мало кому доверяют настолько, чтоб позволить касаться волос и головы. А уж полезть пальцами в лицо верный способ без руки остаться. И то, что Таджима все это позволяет, стоит всех слов любви в мире.

Учиха жмурится, приникая к Сенджу еще плотнее, и чувствует внутреннее напряжение. Не то чтобы что-то серьезное, скорее легкая тревога.

За эти годы они сроднились крепче, чем близкие родичи — им ничего не стоит почувствовать друг друга.

— Что? — тихо спрашивает Учиха.

Это: «Что ты хочешь сказать?» Это: «Не тревожься». Это: «Все хорошо».

— Сон… приснился недавно и не отпускает. Гадкий такой.

Таджима ждет, не торопит. Он догадывается о содержании гадкого сна, но надо, чтоб кошмар был озвучен. Буцума все расскажет, он чувствует, что Учиха ждет…

Забавно, мелькает мысль. Мы чувствовали друг друга с детства — я знаю, что ты знаешь, что я знаю… наши бои превращались в причудливый танец, и ни один не мог достать другого, чтоб не оказаться задетым самому. Мы были врагами и понимали друг друга ясно, как себя самих. Потом мы научились говорить без слов, потом решили учить этому своих детей…

…А раздор между кланами как-то незаметно сошел на нет. И стычки стали больше тренировочными, и столкновения на миссиях происходили по предварительной договоренности. Все-таки ненависть гаснет, если ее не разжигать.

Мы шиноби, в конце концов. Обманщики. Пусть себе буси и блаародные господа между собой собачатся. Выгода для клана не обязует становиться орудиями чужих свар.

…Буцума говорит. О том, как погибли их младшие дети, как разгорался пожар межклановой войны, как Хаширама захотел устроить общую деревню…

— Забор в забор с теми, кто убивал друзей и родичей? - Таджима фыркает. - Брось, твой сын не настолько идиот.

Мангеке шаринган.

— Такое вообще бывает? - спрашивает Сенджу.

— Биджу его знает… есть у нас легенды о божественных глазах, о дороге к великой силе, но это больше на сказки похоже. Ну, знаешь, как Тоби-дурачок нашел волшебный камень…

Мокутон.

— Полезная штука. И яд можно вырастить, и лекарство. Дома и сады тоже красивые получаются, на строительстве сэкономили. Но это же не боевая техника, слишком медленная. У Хаширамы, конечно, чакры дохрена, но такую громаду за единый миг не состряпать, даже за день не получится. Разве что она запечатана где-то была, но это ж какого размера печать нужна…

Тобирама.

— Да, этот и во сне не меняется, - Учиха смеется. - У него недавно опять какая-то пакость из мастерской улетучилась, ловили глюки всем селением, - потом вздыхает. - Тяжело это — остаться последним…

А дальше просто слушает — о битве Мадары и Хаширамы, о биджу, о новых войнах и интригах в селении, сгубивших клан Сенджу. О плане Мадары, о мальчике Обито, о джинчурики…

— Невозможно. Сила человеческой жертвы потому так и называется, что избранный жертвовал собой, утаскивая тварь во владения шинигами на несколько поколений. Слава всем богам, что твой сын придумал, как творить технику без добровольного согласия, и если вдруг случится такая беда, мы сможем использовать пленных шпионов и преступников.

Об уничтожении клана Учиха.

— Бараны, - ворчит Таджима. - Оба. Какой к екаям капитан в тринадцать лет? Самый дурацкий возраст: есть уже невеликий опыт, есть первые победы, сам себе таким крутым кажешься… интересно, как он там командовал… а его папаша вообще непонятно, как главой стал. Или он там вывеской работал…

Об Акацуки, о новой большой войне, о дзюцу Эдо Тенсей.

— Слушай, ты с сыном поговори, а то, как изобретет что-нибудь, потом покоя знать не будем.

Ринне Шаринган.

— Однако… - Таджима озадаченно чешет лоб. - Третий глаз… под глаз место нужно, а на лбу же сплошная кость.

О Черном Зецу и Кагуе, о Рикудо и его послании потомкам…

— Так ты ж его видел, это послание, в святилище возле Рю, где мы союз заключили. Нет там никаких скрытых тайн, обычные благие пожелания, мол, живите в мире, да любите друг друга. Так что, мы их выполняем… - и тянется за поцелуем.

— И все же, что ты думаешь об этом? - спрашивает Буцума после продолжительного молчания.

— Думаю, что Торью надо выписать пиздюлей. Говорю ж, у него неделю назад в процессе опытов родилась какая-то газообразная хрень, улетела и мы всей деревней смотрели интересные сны. Слушай, я понимаю, что твой юный гений у вас уже всех достал, но подсовывать союзникам такое оружие массового поражения как-то непорядочно.

Сенджу долго с удовольствием смеется.

— Твои близнецы мне всю деревню перевернули, но я же не жалуюсь.

— А твой Итама мне лучшего мечника с панталыку сбивает.

Буцума кашляет, ошарашенный новостью.

— Чего?

Таджима с удовольствием рассказывает о любви простого воина к принцу союзного клана.

— Так и ходит, как по башке огретый, и страдает, «он такой красивый» да «я недостоин». Причем Итама не против, и тоже все думает «он такой крутой, а я малявка мелкая». Они оба Изуне жаловались, а я подслушал. Каварама, кстати, тоже себе Учиху нашел, и тоже старше на десяток лет.

Сенджу растерян: конечно, дети внезапно выросли, и вот какая штука, взяли вкусы отца за пример. Не то чтобы он был против…

— А Торью… как? - спрашивает он, уже готовый услышать, что второй сын тоже нашел себе любовника старше на десяток лет.

— А ему свитки и пробирки интереснее прогулок при луне. Так-то желающих много, но Мадара с ним рядом крутится и всех распугал.

Разговор переходит на детей, на детей родственников, на родственников и дураков, заказчиков и заказы, на перспективы построения одной общей деревни — сама идея уже витает в воздухе — куда можно будет стащить добро, огородиться высокими стенами и всем скопом опиздюливать врагов.

— Есть такая секта, они верят, что наш мир, это чей-то сон, - невпопад говорит Буцума.

— Тогда выходит, что твой глюк с супершаринганом, боевым мокутоном и джинчурики, который выжил после техники и подружился с биджу — тоже чей-то мир? Занятное, должно быть, местечко…

— Мне бы этого не хотелось. Там… совсем нехорошо, несмотря на все удивительности. Старшие дети рехнулись каждый на свой лад, младшие погибли, Тобирама… с ним тоже не все в порядке. Это ж надо, Сарутоби назначить правителем! Пусть уж останется дурным сном, и не превращается в чью-то реальность. Я там был порядочным мудаком… и еще там мы убили друг друга.

— И умерли в один день! - жизнерадостно возглашает Учиха. - А твой следующий кошмар пусть лучше будет эротическим!

Они говорят и смеются, целуются и ласкают друг друга, пока ласки не переходят в нечто большее, а последний закатный луч не гаснет на кровле древесного домика, несколько лет назад созданного Хаширамой.

— Знаешь, - шепчет Буцума в пришедшей после тихих стонов и скрипа настила тишине. - С тобой мне всегда снятся хорошие сны.

Таджима улыбается, обнимая любовника, дожидается, пока чужое дыхание станет совсем легким, и выскальзывает из объятий. Сенджу здорово устал, пусть спит — в отличие от него, давно распределившего большую часть работы между сыновьями, Буцума до сих пор старается тянуть телегу клана в одиночку, а Хаширама твердо решил посвятить себя целительству. С одной стороны хорошо, копаться в бумажках, имея такой дар, все равно что сеять рис на камнях. А с другой стороны, если не собирается наследовать отцу, так пусть хоть женится, давно пора, двадцать лет парню.

И десять лет миру. Прочному союзу, которому пора из тайного становиться явным. С ними дальние родичи Учих и Сенджу, Хьюга — мастера «смертельного касания», бесстрастные судьи, арбитры межклановых раздоров. С ними Белые Волки Хатаке, Мастера Ветра Шимура, вечная тройка Нара-Яманака-Акимичи, хитрецы Сарутоби — главное, не допускать их до власти и вовремя давать по рукам, если будут наглеть…

Вместе они подвинут самураев от трона дайме, и станут чем-то большим, чем просто отличные наемники. И о «чести шиноби» можно будет говорить без иронической улыбки.

Он выходит на веранду домика, улыбается, вдыхая ночной ветер. С востока встает луна, белая и ясная, на западе еще тлеет алая полоса, а перед ним — селение Учиха, вереницы огоньков, словно звезды, упавшие с неба на землю. Вон тот, голубоватый — дом Тобирамы, он же мастерская и лаборатория, где младший Сенджу ведет свои опыты, а заодно исследует шаринган. Теплый золотой — там Каварама на веранде со своим любовником смотрят на звезды. А тот тревожно алый — там лучший мечник клана, заикаясь, объясняется в любви красному от смущения Итаме.

В доме Хаширамы не горит огонь — он спит, устал за день, вчера только вернулся из города, и к нему уже с утра выстроилась очередь жаждущих исцеления.

А его дети сейчас в селении Сенджу. Старшие, Кейтаро и Мадара, сейчас спят, Изуна бродит в лунном свете, очаровывая случайных свидетелей, а младшие затеяли какую-то шкоду, и крадутся задворками…

Хорошо.

Он возвращается в дом, гасит крохотный фонарик у входа и устраивается рядом с Буцумой. Они давно ночуют вместе — жена Таджимы умерла в родах, жена Буцумы немногим позже в стычке с кланом Кагуя. Никто и не удивляется, что старые соперники нашли утешение друг в друге.

Сенджу улыбается во сне, жесткие черты смягчаются и словно враз уходит десяток лет тревог.

…А Тобираме надо сделать внушение, пусть будет аккуратнее со своими опытами. Он вовремя проснулся сам и разбудил друга, сон не успел воплотиться, но при мысли о том, что это было возможно, Учиха ощутил дурноту. Мертвые дети, безумный Мадара, упрямая ненависть Буцумы, старый мерзавец Хагоромо, который внезапно оказался живым и вволю поигрался судьбами своих потомков — благословен будь, пращур Индра, все-таки прикончивший этого паука, иначе дурной кошмар мог бы стать не чужой реальностью, а их собственной.

И все же, надо бы осторожно пошарить в соседних реальностях. Великая демоница-прародительница давно покинула этот мир, совета и помощи просить не у кого, приходится следить за порядком самим. И, несмотря на уверенность в том, что родоначальник обоих кланов надежно упокоен, будет очень неприятно, если и на плите, которую создал Ашура, желая отцу доброй памяти, через пару-другую поколений обнаружатся какие-нибудь советы по достижению мира во всем мире.

Зло в этом мире и так сведено к минимуму. А отсутствие громадных каменных изваяний, божественной силы глаз, оплаченной бесконечными потерями, и «вечной славы» — невеликая цена за счастье своих детей и свое собственное.

Сенджу невнятно шепчет что-то ласковое сквозь сон, обнимает, прижимая к себе. Ему снится хороший сон, просто сон, который нигде не воплотится, потому, что уже существует здесь. Мир и солнечный лес, в котором они встретились в первый раз, и заговорили друг с другом вместо того, чтоб пытаться убить.

Таджима улыбается, осторожно касаясь чужой щеки, и снова трет лоб кончиками пальцев. Между бровями чешется третий глаз.

_Слышишь, травы поют нам песни о забытом нездешнем мире?_

_Помнишь тропы чудным узором и костёр на исходе дня?_

_Оберегом железный перстень с тёмной руною на сапфире_

_Дар твой странный, что в светлых землях от напастей хранил меня._

_Если призрак зимы потревожит тебя – позови._

_Ветку вереска я принесу, и немного любви._

_Сколько дней мы пробудем рядом, знает только прядущий судьбы._

_Сколько снов мы увидим вместе, мы не станем считать сейчас._

_Нам бы наши зрячие души от неверия и льда укрыть бы,_

_Пока в чаше сплетённых пальцев на ветру трепещет свеча._

_Капли терпкой росы нам с соцветий губами ловить._

_Перемирие – время забыться_

_И просто любить…*_

**Author's Note:**

> *Тэм Гринхилл - Немного любви


End file.
